parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofy Live! in New York City
Goofy Live! in New York City is a Disney parody of Barney Live in New York City ''to be made by Jimmyandfriends. Plot Goofy and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from the Goofy Bag. But before they are able to share it, Baloo visits the backyard and sneaks away with the bag. Throughout the show, Goofy's friends try to catch Baloo and teach him that all you have to do is make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to Goofy's Imagination Circus, filled with fun-loving clowns, monkeys, an elephant, and dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues after Baloo confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After this, he remembers to use the magic words "Please" and "Thank You" and then becomes friends with Goofy and the rest. Goofy then unveils the surprise to the audience and asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the then bigger heart, Goofy, Donald, Cream, Baloo, and the other characters wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast *Barney - Goofy (''Mickey Mouse) *Kathy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Julie - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) *Derek - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *Carlos - Principal Skinner (The Simpsons) *Kelly - Annie Sue (The Muppets) *Tosha - Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Min - Starfire (Teen Titans) *Shawn - Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Baby Bop - Cream (Sonic) *The Winkster - Baloo (The Jungle Book/''TaleSpin'') *BJ - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Audience from Ellen and Hi-5 as The Audience (only in Goofy Live! In New York City) Songs Act 1 *Goofy Theme Song *The More We Get Together *Mr. Knickerbocker *Ring Around the Rosie *My Yellow Blankey *The Goofy Bag *I'm Gone (TaleSpin song) *She'll Be Coming Round the Mountain *Donald's Song/'Goofy's First Failed Attempt to Catch Baloo' *Take Me Out to the Ball Game *Rain Medley *If All the Raindrops *Band Instrumental *I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 * Boom. Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? * The Wheels on the Bus * Three Little Monkeys * Do Your Ears Hang Low? * Lumiere the Incredible, Cream's Blankey is Stuck * The Airplane Song * Part of Your World/Me and My Teddy * Four Little Ducks * Donald the Cannonball/Goofy's Second Failed Attempt to Catch Baloo * My Aunt Came Back * London Bridge * Star Light, Star Bright/'Baloo's Wish to Become Goofy's Friend' *Sharing Medley: Please and Thank You, We Take Turns and Good Manners * Goofy Reveals the Surprise from the Goofy Bag - a Heart!/Everyone is Special * Curtain Call Characters Goofy in A Goofy Movie.jpg|Goofy as Barney Cream(Modern).png|Cream as Baby Bop Donald Duck in The Wonderful World of Disney.jpg|Donald Duck as BJ Kate-Monster.jpg|Kate Monster as Kathy Twilight Sparkle.jpg|Twilight Sparkle as Julie Princeton7.jpg|Princeton as Derek Seymour_Skinner.png|Principal Skinner as Carlos AnnieSue306.jpg|Annie Sue as Kelly Minnie Mouse in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Tosha 1093470-starfire tv 4.jpg|Starfire as Min Sorcerer Mickey Mouse 2.png|Mickey Mouse as Shawn Baloo in TaleSpin.jpg|Baloo as the Winkster Trivia * This marks the last regular appearance of Lumiere. He would later return with Anna as special guests in the Season 3 episode, ''On the Move''. * This marks the first appearance of Principal Skinner who will become a regular cast member in Season 3. * This is the only time Lumiere and Principal Skinner appear together. * This marks the only appearances of Annie Sue and Baloo. * This is the last time Ariel is seen with her teddy bear. * This is the only Goofy live show that doesn't have the "I Love You" song. * This is the only Goofy stage show to feature the Goofy Bag and the only time it plays a major role. Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Stage Shows Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Barney Live! In New York City Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Home Videos Category:DeviantART Ideas